Just Say Yes! - Shion x Nezumi One-shot
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Shion y Nezumi, lo que debió de suceder después en la historia. Nezumi tiene una sorpresa para Shion, que solo Rikiga conoce, pero... ¿sera capaz de llevarla acabo? Inukashi se molesta por no conocer nada del tema. Una propuesta de matrimonio muy original. [Mi Primera Historia de No.6]


**Just Say Yes! [ Shion x Nezumi]**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:** esta serie no me pertenece. Ya quisiera que fuera mía y que todo terminara felizmente y no con la partida de Nezumi. Pero bueno, antes que nada esta historia surgió del pensamiento_** "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shion y Nezumi no se separarán al final de la historia y se quedarán juntos?"**_Y aquí el resultado, tomando en cuenta que ese horrible final nunca paso y conservaron al bebe que Shion rescato.

**Pareja: Shion x Nezumi**

Esta historia fue imaginada así por mi mente una noche que dormía muy lindamente, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Resaltando:** Creo que la forma correcta de escribir el nombre es **Sion**, pero a mi no me gusta mucho, por lo cual lo he dejado como **Shion**, sin más que decir... Disfrútenla y dejen su reviews.

* * *

El sol calentaba el ambiente sin nube alguna en el cielo, y Shion se encontraba regando las plantas afuera de aquella casa que compartía con su amado Nezumi.

**-Hoy si que hace mucho calor-** dijo Shion mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente**- Espero que llueva pronto-**

Cansado de aquel horrible clima entro a su casa y decidió tomar una ducha helada.

El calor del ambiente y lo frío del agua le permitieron relajarse, mientras pensaba en lo que haría para cenar, esta noche sería la cena familiar, junto con su novio Nezumi, a su mejor amiga Inukashi, a Rikiga y a su lindo y pequeño niño de 3 años, Shion.

Su tía Inukashi decidió llamarlo con el mismo nombre de su padre, Shion, ya que había sido él mismo la causa por la cual aquel niño estaba ahí. Pero a nadie le importaba eso, ni que Shion o Nezumi tuvieran una relación, ni que el pequeño no fuera de su sangre, tenía un gran parecido a Shion, de pelo castaño y de ojos de un tono tan café que se asemejaba a el rojo opaco de los ojos de Shion.

La joven actitud del niño era igual a la de su "madre" Nezumi, algunas veces era muy serio y misterioso, pero cuando conoce a los demás es muy amigable y sincero como Shion. Ya que Shion y su hijo compartían nombre todos le decían Shi.

Ya había terminado de bañarse y comenzó a alistares, su hermoso cabello blanco ya estaba peinado y su cuerpo pálido ya estaba cubierto por su usual ropaje. Alistaba las cosas del pequeño Shi en la cama para arreglarlo cuando llegara de aquella caminata con su madre y su tía. Camino hacia el área donde se encontraba aquella pequeña cocina que habían comprado un tiempo atrás.

Comenzó a cortar lentamente las zanahorias y el repollo, y dejo el agua calentando con especias y la sal. Agregando la pasta al agua hirviendo y la dejo cocinando, después comenzó ablandando la carne y condimentando cada parte de aquella comida. No tardo ni 30 minutos en terminar de cocinar y después comenzó a acomodar los platos en la mesa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un grito se escuchó **-Ya hemos llegado-** se escucho decir desde aquel lugar, era Nezumi y los demás que acababan de llegar a casa. Bienvenidos- se escucho decir a Shion desde la cocina.

**-Papá-** dijo el pequeño niño mientras corría en dirección de su padre. Shion dejo lo que hacia mientras atrapaba a su hijo en brazos y lo elevaba alto.

**-La comida esta lista, sólo hay que esperar a ti tío Rikiga-** dijo mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos y se acercaba a saludar a los recién llegados, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para Inukashi y después se acerco a Nezumi dándole un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que Nezumi se sonrojara levemente mientras tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

**-Mamá se puso roja-** Dijo Shi al observar todo lo ocurrido.

**-No es verdad-** Dijo muy nervioso y poniéndose aún más rojo.

**-No seas mentiroso Nezumi, dile la verdad a Shi, no debes de enseñarle ese tipo de cosas-** Dijo Shion con un poco de felicidad en su rostro mientras se alejaba de la habitación para cambiar a Shi, ya que venía lleno de tierra en la cara **-Ya vuelvo, aseare a Shi, salgo en un momento-**

Nezumi mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, un poco nerviosos, se sentó en la mesa mientras bebía un poco de agua y movía los dedos con mucho miedo y ansiedad.

**-¿Eso qué tienes ahí no es lo que creó que es, verdad?-** Dijo Inukashi con un tono bajo.

**-No es lo que parece...-** Dijo aún con más nerviosismo.

**-¿Le pedirás matrimo-**

Sus palabras fueros cortadas por las manos de Nezumi que ahora estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se encontraba de espaldas, no quería que se armara un alboroto antes de lo deseado, ni que la noticia se filtrara antes de tiempo.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta detuvo su conversación, era Rikiga, que venía completamente preparado, una caja de bombones con chocolate, un gran ramo de rosas tan rojas como los ojos de Shion, y una gran bolsa llena de fotos de ambos, Shion y Nezumi, tomadas en un gran collage en forma de un corazón. Por otra parte traía una caja rectangular, la cual rápidamente llevo a la cocina.

Rikiga metió todo a la casa y lo escondió en la parte trasera de la gran estantería de libros que tenían.

Inukashi estaba indignada,** ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera la única que no se había enterado de lo que iba a suceder?** Trato de tranquilizarse y mantener la calma, ya le reclamaría más tarde a Nezumi.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos más para que Shion y Shi salieran de la habitación, Shion se encontraba con un cambio de ropa nuevo, puesto que Shi lo había mojado cuando lo bañaba, su camisa de un blanco tan lindo y claro como su cabello, y su pantalón de un tono café obscuro y sus zapatos haciendo juego con el pantalón, por otro lado se encontraba el tierno de Shi, con su cabello café muy bien peinado y con una camisa de un tono azulado, que contrastaba mucho con el color de sus ojos, sus pantalones de un beige como los de su madre, y sus zapatos negros.

Nezumi no dejaba de observar a Shion, sus ojos, su cabello,** ¡TODO!**

**-Bueno, es hora de sentarse para poder cenar- **Dijo Shion con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre.

**-La comida esta deliciosa, eres un excelente cocinero-** Dijo Shi con gran orgullo hacia su padre y luego volteando a ver a su madre** -¿Verdad qué sí mamá?**

Nezumi asintió suavemente con la cabeza, pero no hablo por tener la comida en la boca.

Ya habían comido la deliciosa comida de Shion cuando Rikiga comenzó a hablar

**-Tu comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora continúa el postre- **

**-Lo lamento mucho, no he podido preparar el postre, pero no importa, lo haré en un segundo-** Dijo Shion mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

**-¡No!, No hay necesidad de eso, yo he traído algo como postré-** Dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia que Shion tomara asiento**- Así que permanece sentado hasta que lo traiga.**

Shion solo veía la pared de enfrente, preguntándose como era posible que Rikiga hubiera traído algo, nunca llevaba nada a las reuniones, y mucho menos el postre ni nada para compartir.

Salió de la cocina con la gran caja que había traído antes. La puso sobre la mesa y la destapo, sacando de ahí un gran flan color caramelo, que se veía delicioso, **el cual había sido preparado por Nezumi**, pero era un completo secreto.

Rikiga comenzó a partir sigilosamente y con precisión, entregando a cada uno de los presentes un pedazo.

Shion tenía miedo de comer eso, no sabía si el pastel era realmente comestible, pero tenía que serlo, su aspecto era increíblemente apetitoso y era imposible no comerlo.

Shion corto un pedazo y lo llevo a su boca, el sabor lo inundaba, un dulce de nuez y azúcar quemada, junto con el aroma a vainilla y canela. Un bocado llevo a otro, hasta que pudo observar algo que salía de la rebanada, se asusto un poco, pero al tomarlo observo que se trataba de un papel, lo saco y abrió, _**"Voltea hacia el tu librero favorito"**_ era lo que decía el papel.

Sorprendido y exaltado volteó su vista a su librero favorito, el que contenía historias que a el y a Nezumi le encantaban, todas y cada una de ellas de Shakespeare.

Su vista quedo asombrada, en el estaba colgado un gran collage de fotos, todas de él y Nezumi, y en algunas fotos aparecías Inukashi, Rikiga y Shi.

Soltó el cubierto de la impresión y se puso de pie, camino hasta el librero y comenzó a contemplar las bellas imágenes, hasta que observo otro mensaje detrás de una foto.

**"Simplemente voltea a tu derecha, encontrarás algo especial"** Se volvió a asustar pero obedeció, mientras observaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas y la caja que estaba a un lado de el.

Tomo la caja entre sus manos, mientras que la abría, no sabía que le esperaría , pero pudo observar los bombones con chocolate que tenía en su interior. Pudo volver a observar algo blanco que sobresalía entre todo el café de el chocolate.

Volvió a tomar aquello blanco con curiosidad, y observo que tenía algo escrito nuevamente, **"Voltea, a tus espaldas te espera algo que nunca te esperaste".**

Antes de obedecer al papel comenzó a reflexionar, esa letra era familiar, pero donde la había visto, mientras volteaba lentamente y al observar lo que había ahí lo supo...

**-Nezumi...-** Fue lo único que pudo articular al observar al recién nombrado arrodillado en el suelo.

**-S...Shion...-** Dijo Nezumi con un poco de tartamudeo **-Shion, yo, Nezumi, he preparado esta sorpresa para ti, para demostrarte, que, gracias a ti, he encontrado la felicidad y hemos podido formar un lazo irrompible, gracias por mostrarme lo que es tener una familia, y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.**

El rostro de Shion se mostraba asombrado, las lágrimas salían de su rostro, Nezumi tomo la mano de Shion y con su otra mano saco una pequeña cajita de cuero, la cual abrió enfrente de Shion, sacando su contenido, un anillo de Oro Blanco que coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Shion.

**-Shion, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo y formar la familia que siempre quisimos?-**

Shion se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo mientras contemplaba a Nezumi. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, los sentimientos se encontraban y el no sabía que hacer.

Repentinamente Shion se acercó a Nezumi, abrazándolo, aún en el suelo, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

**-Gracias, aunque ya somos una familia, ****_pero..._****-** Dejo de hablar por un momento, hasta que trago su orgullo, después continuó hablando** -Claro que acepto casarme contigo-** Diciendo esto último en un tono alto, para que todos escucharán su respuesta.

Se alejó un poco de Nezumi, aún con su cara llena de lágrimas de felicidad y beso tiernamente los labios rosados de su futuro esposo.

**EL FIN ...**

* * *

Un par de meses más tarde la boda fue llevada a cabo.

Shion vestía un traje de color negro, junto a su corbata negro y camisa blanca haciendo juego y Nezumi llevaba sus mejores ropas, junto a una nueva bufanda que Shion le había obsequiado.

Su boda fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Shi vive felizmente con sus padres.

Su hogar ahora es más grande. Shion y Nezumi esperan poder adoptar oficial y legalmente a Shi.

Shi quiere un hermanita.

Y más tarde pudieron dársela.

Adoptaron a una bebe, que nombraron Nezumi, pero la llamaban "Nezi", de larga cabellera negra y de ojos grises como su madre.

* * *

Actualmente Shi tiene 11 años y tiene a su hermanita Nezi de 6 años.

Su casa se volvió dos veces más grande y ahora Karan los visita todos los fines de semana.

Shion sigue trabajando con Inukashi en el negocio de los perros, junto con Shi.

Nezumi le enseño a su pequeña hija el arte de la actuación, y ya ha participado en varias obras.

**TODOS SON MUY FELICES Y NO PARECE SER QUE ESO CAMBIE NUNCA.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia, la he escrito lo mas rápido posible, y me he cansado mucho la mano.**

**La Ropa de La Boda la saque de una imagen, la cual me inspiro al escribir esto. [www . face book photo . php ? fbid = 554950434564510 &set= pb.198630966863127. -2207520000.1375211550. &type=3 &theater [Borren los espacios](La cual subí a una pag de internte)]**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido, ¡Hasta La Proxima!**


End file.
